


Follow by Steps

by LadyCold



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Dyslexia, Fluff, I feel like this fanfiction is going to get a bit dark in the future, Past Abuse, Post-Pacifist Route, This Is Purly Self-Indulgent, its going to be creepy sometimes, its not harmful, just a warning, reader - Freeform, slight stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCold/pseuds/LadyCold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch him almost everyday from across the street. You're absolutely fixated with him. You would give up anything to work up the nerve to talk to him. Anything just to hear his voice for once.</p><p> </p><p>This is a self-indulgent fic and will probably be weird but -shrugs- don't look at me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He's So Pretty

He's beautiful. He probably works a very important job from that white lab coat he wears nearly everyday. He's tall, taller then any humans you've seen. You visit the library more since seeing him. Less to read and more to watch him through the window.

 

He goes to that cafe across the street early in the morning. Ordering a large something. He always wears a gentle smile when talking to the servers. Sometimes they say something and he laughs. You would give anything to hear it but for now you have to settle for watching that way his shoulders shakes and his eye sockets close.

 

Did you mention this man is a monster? A skeleton at that. God, you feel like a sinner.

 

He sits at his normal table by the window, giving you a perfect view of him. He drinks from his cup. His hands making the large drink seem small. He looks over papers, you wish you could see what was on them. You wish a lot of things about this man.

 

When he runs out of drink he starts to clean up his papers and leave. You remind yourself how much of a stalker you are.

 

* * *

 

Today you feel brave. You wake up even earlier and go into the cafe. God knows you'll never talk to him but maybe he'll like this. You walk up the the woman at the front counter.

 

"Hello! What can I get for you?" She smiles. Ready to take your order.

 

"Uh. Yeah, I was actually... There's this monster, that normally comes in later-" She holds up her hand to stop you. Her smile is gone.

 

"Let me stop you right there. No one here will help you with any monster hate activities now leave before we call the police."

 

You're shocked for a second. Quickly you snap out of it, of course you seem suspicious. "No, I don't hate monsters, I uh..." You feel your face heating up. "I-I wanted to pay for his order today."

 

The woman behind the counters frown turns into a grin. "Ooohhh. Of course, sweetie. Can you tell me which monster it is?"

 

You're so embarrassed but it's too late to turn back now. "He's a uh. Really tall skeleton, comes in a white lab coat thing."

 

"Oh! Yeah, that scientist guy...Gaster I think? Something like that, yeah, he gets a large coffee, black."

 

_Gaster, what a beautiful name._ You nod and pull out your wallet pay the lady.

 

"Want me to tell him anything for you, sweetie?"

 

You shake your head. Muttering out a thank you to her and retreat out of the cafe into the library to wait for him. Your nerves buzzing with excitement. You can't believe you did that. _What if he finds that creepy?_ You really hope not. _What if he thinks it's just one of his friends? Does he have friends? He should, he's beautiful. Who wouldn't want to be around him._

 

He probably already has a partner, you don't mind. You can live with just being his friend. Just knowing him.

 

_You really are a freak, aren't you?_

 

 

There he is. You practically jump to the window to watch. A young man is about to take his order, _oh no. What if he doesn't know?_ Luckily the woman you talked to shoes him off and gives Gaster his coffee.

 

He's surprised. She talks to him for a second. Probably telling him someone payed for him. He says something. What is he saying? He smiles that kind smile of his. You feel your heart melting. _He likes it._ He goes to his normal seat, still smiling. He looks around but doesn't notice you. _He's so pretty_.

 

You'll have to do this again.

 

 

You go home that night and flop on your bed. Gaster, a scientist. How perfect. He's probably so smart.

 

Curling into your heavy blankets, you hug your pillow tightly. Squealing like a teenage girl over her crush.

 

_Gosh, you can't believe a skeleton could be so beautiful._

 

* * *

 

 

Next morning you go into the cafe again. You had to explain the situation again to someone, lucky this one had actually heard about what happened from the woman yesterday. They let you pay and run again. You watch from the library again. The librarian, Alice. Raises her eyebrow at you before shaking her head and returning to her book. You watch the street for Gaster. He doesn't show up at his usual time. _Is he not coming today?_

 

Just as you give up your hopes you see him rushing into the cafe. His clothes are messy and he looks rushed. You watch the interaction. The person gives his coffee and refuses his pay. Gaster looks confused but accepts it before rushing out the door. Not sitting or resting. You're a little disappointed but you guess was late?

 

"Why don't you talk to him?"

 

You jump out of your seat. Looking at Alice you put your hand over your chest to calm your heart. You grunt and lay your head on the desk.

 

She sits across from you. "Come on, I can say something for you if your scared. Maybe get his number." She smiles.

 

"Ugh, no. I have to do it myself. I-I can make a plan. Maybe. Okay. I can do it." You sit up. Yes, you'll do this. You dash out the library.

 

"Don't do anything too weird." Alice says after you leave.


	2. A Little Letter

You walking around your house in circles. You lived fairly well. Your parents have always taken care of you, to the point you don't know if you could take care of yourself. Finally you force yourself to sit with your notebook.

 

You take a deep breath. Okay, you can do this.

 

Step One: Pay for his coffee for awhile.

 

Seems good enough. You've already started that step. You'll go about this for maybe a month. He'll get use to the idea of you.

 

Step Two: Walk by him.

 

That sounds silly but you should start small. You can walk by him as he walks into the cafe. You'll get use to his presence and hopefully he won't notice yours yet. You'll do this for maybe a week.

 

Step Three: Sit in the Cafe away from him.

 

You'll become a regular thing there. It be nice to watch him up close. Oh what if he notices you staring? You'll have to work on hiding your gaze. You'll do this until you work up the nerve for the next step.

 

Step Four: Sit with him.

 

Just the thought of this makes you sick sick anxiety but you won't get better unless you work for it. This is why you're doing this slow and in steps.

 

One: Continue paying for his coffee.  
Two: Walk by him at the cafe.  
Three: Sit away from him in the cafe.  
Four: Sit with him.

 

Perfect. You get up and stick the note to the fridge.

 

* * *

 

 

Week one, day one. Technically three actually.

 

Gaster shows up normal the next day. Once again expressing his confusion. He talks with the guy behind the counter for a bit. You guess he's asking about you. You wish you could hear what was being said. Gaster accepts the coffee after a minute and sits in his spot. He doesn't have any papers today. He sits and and gazes out the window.

 

He taps his fingers against the table. He wears pristine white gloves. You count his taps. One two three. He keeps his pinkie lifted and thumb down. One two three. Only his index, middle and, ring finger tapping. One two three.

 

The rest of him is a skeleton, his hands are probably just bone too. You wonder how that would feel. To touch his hand. They're much larger then yours. How would he hold you?

 

Is he gentle? Would he be afraid of hurting you? Maybe he would simply rest his hands over yours and wait for you to hold his.

 

Maybe he's more rough, he wouldn't know his own strength or would he not care?

 

What if he hated you for being human? His smiles could be fake. What if he just didn't like you as a person? What if he hurt you? Would he-

 

No, stop. You feel a little sick, you're working yourself up again. You look away from him to hide in your hands. You focus on your breathing until you can hear your own thoughts again. You feel proud you caught that thought early. Maybe you'll get a hot chocolate later.

 

You look back up to find him leaving. Out of time already? You pout, not that anyone would notice.

 

  
Week one, day four.

 

It turns out that word travels fast in that little cafe. This time you got someone a little more chaty. They tell you how the others were talking about you coming in. They called you cute. You feel your face heat up as you thank them for the complement and give them the money for the coffee.

 

"So, are you gonna keep doing this everyday? That's adorable."

You leave at the first chance you have without seeming rude.

  
Gaster seems to get even more confused then the days before. He talks to the chaty employee. You wonder what they're telling him. They did call you cute.

 

Would he find you cute? Maybe he would kiss your forehead and say so. Hold you close and cuddle you.

 

That would be the sweetest. He's a Skeleton though, bone probably isn't very comfy to cuddle with.

 

You don't mind, you could live with it for him.

 

Week two, day ten

 

You fall into a comfortable pattern. You think the workers at the cafe are getting use to you and Gaster, though still confused, always accepts the coffee.

 

You come in today. The first woman you talked to is there. She smiles. "Hey there, paying for that guy again?"

 

You give a quick nod and hand her the money. You try to rush off before she talks again but you don't move fast enough.

 

"Now wait there, sweetie. I got something for you." She heads away from the counter. You could probably slip out before she comes back. No, stop that thought. That's rude.

 

The lady returns(you should try to learn her name some time.) and gives you a little letter. "Here, your monster friend asked me to give to you and payed for a drink for you." She grinned at you. "So, what'll it be?"

 

Oh no, this isn't part of that plan. Do you accept it? What if it's a trap to catch you? No, that's silly. "A hot chocolate please." You say and look at the little white letter. This is from him to you. The lady gives you your drink. You give her a brief smile before leaving.

 

Your buzzing with excitement and dread. He gave you a letter. Is he thanking you? What if he hates you? He probably doesn't, at most maybe freaked out by a random person buying him coffee.  
You think about just going home to read the note but then you couldn't watch him today. You sit on a bench outside the library and sip at your hot chocolate.

 

You stare at the letter until you work up the nerve to open it. Taking a deep breath you look at the symbols on the page.

 

Symbols? What? You flip it over to the back to see if you missed something however all there is are a bunch of symbols. They look vaguely familiar but you have no idea what they mean. Was this a joke? Was he messing with you? Maybe it was a code to make sure no one else looked.

 

You fold it neatly and place it back in the envelope. Even if you can't understand it, it's still from him.


	3. Friend's are pretty great.

You watch Gaster enter at his usual time. Luckily you finished your hot chocolate by then and was able to retreat in the safety of the library and your usual spot.

 

He enters the cafe and looks around for a moment. Soon he goes to the counter and talks with the lady. She gives him his coffee and they chat for a bit. He nods and sits in his spot, looking a bit deflated. What happened? Was he expecting you? Maybe that's what the note said?

 

You're sad you disappointed him. However even if you could read the note you think that you'd probably still not be there. You lay your head on the table and watch him. You wonder if you could work up the nerve to go to him.

 

Alice sits with you. "Hello, fancy meeting you here. How's that plan of yours going?"

 

You shrug. "We're still in phase one but..." You trail off and retrieve the note. "He left me a coded letter confessing his love for me." You slide it over to her.

 

She inspects it and opens it up to read it. "Oh my, it actually is coded." she frowns and looks over it. "Do you know what it actually says?"

 

You shake your head. Alice hums and takes out her phone. "I'll just take a picture and send it to my friend. He's smart, he should be able to translate it." She lays the note flat on the table and takes the photo, you giggle as she tenses that the shutter noise. "Don't laugh at me, that noise is terrible."

 

You smile and take the note back, returning it to the letter.

 

You two sit in silence. Alice continues reading her book while you watch Gaster. She occasionally says something but for the most part, you two enjoy the quiet.

 

 

Week three, day seventeen.

 

Gaster has started the pattern of paying for your hot chocolate while you pay for his coffee. While hot chocolate is a bit cheaper then his coffee. It's still a rather self defeating process. The staff has gotten comfortable with you and sometimes tease you and him sometimes you think, If the color on his face is anything to go by.

 

You discovered his loses some of his grace when flustered. It just makes him all the prettier. A beautiful lavender covers his face. The color suits him, it's beautiful and you wish to see it more.

 

You're glad the cafe is a family run business or else they may of not put up with you two.

 

Today you got the counter and Jessie(you finally learnt her name.) gives you another letter. "Your skeleman rushed in here last night with this for you. Seemed rather bothered."

 

You smile and thank her. She gets you your hot chocolate and you pay for Gaster's coffee. You scuttle out of the cafe. You sip your hot chocolate and stare at the letter. You want to read it but decide to wait until you're with Alice. She's rather excited about your "little love story." and trying to help you out as much she can.

 

You drink your hot chocolate as fast as you can without burning yourself and rush into the library. You head over to her desk. "Alice, I um- I got another letter from him."

 

Alice stares at you blankly for a second. She then smiles "oh! Right, Is it in wingdings again?"

 

Wingdings? "I haven't opened it yet and what are wingdings?"

 

"Oh right, my friend I told you about? He said that code was actually just a weird font thing. Apparently you can find it on any computer." She smiles and mumbles something about her friend being a nerd. You ignore it and wave for her to follow you. Sitting at your normal spot with Alice across from you. You begin to open the letter then she stops you.  
"Wait, do you want to know the first letter said first?"

 

Oh yeah, yes. You nod and she takes out her phone and starts reading. "Hello. First off I would like to thank you for the drinks you have bought me. Hopefully you can enjoy this drink for yourself. My name is W.D Gaster and I would like to meet you in person if I could. It seems like I do not actually know you in person. If you could join me after you obtain this letter I would like to talk with you." Alice smiles at you. "He sounds like a nerd."

 

You're grinning as you sink into your seat. Knowing what he said makes it all the better. You're snapped out of your daze by Alice. "Well? Open the new one."

 

You nod and carefully open it. Pulling out the letter you notice it's not in 'wingdings' it's in English. It's quite messy hand writing and it looks like some of the words have been erased a few times but it's understandable.

 

_It has come to my attention that you may not be able to read the last letter I gave you. I apologize for the confusion if so. Writing like this is quite difficult for me._

 

_My name is W.D Gaster. I truly appreciate the drinks you've gotten for me and I hope you enjoy the ones I got for you. No matter how silly it seems to indirectly pay for each other's drinks._

_If you wouldn't mind I would like to meet you._

 

You chew on your lip. Your joy of him out weighs the nervous bundle in your stomach. You hold the paper against your face like if was a part of him. Alice tries to hide her laugh but you don't care. You hand the paper to her so she can read it while you hide in your hands. You want to curl up, you're so happy and scared.

 

You're so happy he wants to meet you, you could become friends with him and maybe more. All those thoughts you had could be true. He could hold you and you could kiss him. You could see that beautiful lavender more. You could find out what his voice sounds like, what his touch feels like. You could truly learn everything about him. You could hold him when he gets sad, reassure him when he's scared. Learn how to help him when he needs it. All you want is him.

 

You're so scared that he wants to meet you. What if he's not actually what he seems? It's easy to put on a fake smile in public. What if he starts out fine? He plays along with you until you don't want to leave and he slowly turns on you. Small comments that stick like glue until you hate yourself again. What if he pressures you into things you don't want to do? It was so hard to get out of your last relationship. You really don't want to be like that again.

 

But meeting him couldn't hurt. Your probably being paranoid, your relationship wasn't that bad. Your over exaggerating, it's not like he ever hit you. It's not his fault. It's not your fault either. Not everyone is going to be bad because of your one bad experience. You feel really tired all of a sudden.

 

"Hey, you alright?" Alice is looking at you worried. You nod and take the note back.

 

"Yeah, just depressing thoughts." You lay your head down. Alice hums softly and places her hand on your head. You sigh and take a moment to collect yourself.

 

When you sit back up Alice speaks again. "Are you gonna talk to him? Now is as good a time as any." She gestures to the window.

 

You jump and look to find Gaster already in his seat. Aw, you missed him walk in. Could you talk to him? He's looking around the cafe again, probably for you. You don't want to disappoint him again but the idea of talk makes you feel like your going to throw up. "No, I-I can't yet. I have a plan. Maybe I could leave him a note back?" What would you even say? What could you say without being creepy? "Heh no, 'hey, I watch you everyday and you're pretty but I'm scared of you.' I can't do anything without being weird."

 

Alice scoffs. "You can't just keep ignoring him."

 

"I can try." You lean closer to the window. It looks like Gaster has given up looking for you now. You feel bad now.

 

Suddenly the idea strikes you. "Hey, it that uh, that offer to talk to him for me still up?" You smile at her, she raises her eyebrow. "Please, you're better at talking."

 

Alice sighs. "Fine, just make sure no one wrecks anything for me, I shouldn't just leave my job." She stands and and walks off the the entrance of the library.

 

"Thank you." You call out after her. You look around. There's only a few people in the library and they look content with their books.

 

You turn back to the window and watch Alice cross the street. She enters the Cafe and heads straight for Gaster. She smiles and sits with him. She talks for a bit. Gaster replies with something. What is he saying? This was a terrible idea. Alice says something and Gaster looks shocked and turns that amazing purple. You're immediately jealous that Alice gets to see it up close. He's fiddling with his gloves as she talks to him. After a bit he smiles and nods. He talks a little after and Alice excuses herself.

 

You watch him smile to himself and laugh a little, beautiful lavender still staining his cheekbones. He was happy? You hope so, you really hope so. You hear Alice enter the library again and you practically run to her. "What did you say? What did he say?" Your heart was racing. "W-was he just as pretty up close?"

 

Alice calms you down and leads you back to your seat. "I explained I was there on your behalf." Was all she said at first.

 

"Oh my god, please. I need to know. Don't do this." you begged.

 

"Okay, fine. I told him you see him a lot and find him very handsome but your very...skittish and I asked him if he could be patient enough to wait until you can approach him." She explained. "And he said that he understands and for you to wait until your comfortable."

 

You chest tightens. He really is as sweet as you pictured him. You can't hide your smile so you lay your head down on the table. "Thank you so much, you're the greatest."

 

Alice simply laughs and pats your head. "I need to get back to my job now, try not to die on the table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really fun writing this because unlike FoA I'm writing like how I think normally.
> 
> Thank you all so much who are reading and commenting you're all beautiful, it's amazing thank you


	4. Comunication has been reached

Month Complete.

 

You have gone a whole month paying for Gaster's Coffee. Step one is complete. You'll continue paying for him of course only now you get to be near him.

 

You show up a little before he does. You pay as usual and get your hot chocolate he pays for. You lean against the wall outside the cafe, since you can't drink in the library at least now you can make progress while being outside.

 

You sip as strangers walk by. Some smile and greet you good morning. Most ignore you which is a lot less awkward. You wait by the entrance of the cafe, leaning against a wall away from the window you normally watch Gaster through. On the side he walks by to get in. You're going to be close to him. You're heart racing and your throat getting tight. You try to calm yourself. He won't notice you if you don't draw attention to yourself. You take a deep breath and lean back. Play it cool. Be calm. You take another sip.

 

_Oh god, here he comes. You're not ready._

 

You sink against the wall, trying to make yourself seem as small as possible. Gaster walks by, soft smile on his face. He doesn't even glance at you.

 

He is even more beautiful up close. You got to see the smooth texture of bone. The details of cracks you previously thought were just markings. You wonder if they hurt, if he would let you touch them? Tell you their story. Does he have more? Is he insecure about them? A part of you that you try to quiet hopes he is, so you could kiss over every mark and tell him how beautiful he is. So he'll turn that beautiful purple and try to deny it and you can work even harder to convince him your right.

 

You finally finish your drink and return to the library to watch him.

 

Step Two, Day one.

 

Today as you payed you were given another note. It surprises you, what more could he say? Was he going to tell him to leave you alone? Your stomach turns but to still pay and thank the man behind the counter. You take point in the same spot as yesterday.

 

All your fear of rejection melt away when he walks by you. You watch and truly notice the height difference between you two. He towers over everyone as he walks by. His posture proud and tall and his steps with grace. You almost giggle imagining him in a crowd of people, being taller then everyone. You'd never lose him.

 

You try to finish your drink quickly and rush into the library to your normal spot. Taking out the note you stare at it, that sick feeling returning. You try to ignore it and open the letter.

 

It's a number, a phone number. Below it says in the name messy writing before.

 

I suppose since you are nervous about talking in person that perhaps this may be easier for you.

 

He gave you his phone number. He gave you his-

 

You look out the window, Gaster is sitting in his usual spot, drinking his coffee. He doesn't look impatient or worried. Did he actually just give you his number? What do you even say to him? You quickly pull out your cell phone, adding him to your contacts. Your fingers are shaking, it's just a number. You shouldn't be this nervous. Your head feels too quiet and you can't focus your eyes. Stop it, you need to calm down.

 

 ...

 

"Hey, are you alright? You came in a rush this morning." Alice sits next to you carefully. Her hand starts rubbing your back. She brings you back from your little daze, you feel a lot more tired then before. You nod and rub your eyes. You push the note towards her. "Oh, I see now."

 

You pick up your phone and stare at his contact on the screen. "What do I say?" You finger hovers over the buttons.

 

Alice puts her hand over yours and pushes down until you let the cell lay on the table. "Nothing right now. You look a bit sick. Maybe later, just message him a simple 'Hello' okay?"

 

You nod. You put your phone back in your pocket and watch Gaster from the window. Alice says something over doing her job and leaves you alone.

 

Step Two, Day Three.

 

You still haven't messaged Gaster. You slept most of yesterday, only leaving the house to go pay for Gaster's coffee and running back home. Days like those your glad you family takes care of you and you don't have to function like a normal member of society.

 

Today you pay for his coffee and go to the library, you refused the hot chocolate today so you wouldn't have to wait. You sit in your spot and wait for Gaster. When he finally does come you notice he glances at the wall you stood at before. Did he know? No, that's stupid. He probably just saw something there.

 

He sits down and drinks his coffee. You take out your phone and open his contact. Typing in a simple 'hello' like Alice said. You hover over the send button, trying to make yourself do it. You close your eyes and press down. You did it.

 

Instantly you're filled with regret. You shouldn't of done that, you don't even know why not but this was a terrible idea-

 

Your cell buzzes in your hand.

 

~Gaster~  
HELLO.

 

Why was it all in capitals? You look out the window. Gaster has his phone laying on the table as he drinks. You don't know what to say. You tried very hard not to think about this so you wouldn't scare yourself out of doing it. After a few minutes of silence from you. Gaster picks up his cell phone again and type.

 

~Gaster~  
I AM ASSUMING YOU ARE MY "SECRET ADMIRER" AS YOUR FRIEND PUT IT. FORGIVE ME IF I'M WRONG.

 

______  
Yeah

 

Your heart is racing. You want to say more but you can't think properly.

 

~Gaster~  
WONDERFUL. IT'S LOVELY TO SPEAK WITH YOU. MAY I ASK YOUR NAME?

 

You pause. Should you tell him? You guess it wouldn't hurt, he's already being so patient with you.

 

______  
It's ______

 

You send it quickly before you have time to rethinking it. You look up from your phone to watch Gaster. He gets the text and says something. Is he saying your name? You hope he is. God, how you wish you knew what his voice sounded like. What would he sound like saying your name.

 

~Gaster~  
THAT'S A LOVELY NAME.

 


	5. You shouldn't talk to someone you don't know

Step Two, Day five.

  
  
You lean against the wall of the cafe, waiting once again for Gaster. Yesterday was uneventful besides Gaster texting, trying to coax out more information about you. You answered what you could before making a lame excuse to not text him anymore that day.

  
  
Here he comes. You shrink against the wall. He smiles and says a quick "Good morning." as he walks past and into the cafe.

  
  
_H e. S p o k e. T o. Y o u._

  
  
His voice was beautiful. A slight warble and almost static? It was strange but beautiful. 'Good morning.' It was so unique. Would all his words sound like that? How could you tell? You finally hear his voice but now you want more. You want to listen to every word he says. Every pitch his voice can go. You still can't imagine what it sound like to hear your name.

  
  
You rush to the library, completely forgetting your hot chocolate. Your stomach twisting in knots. You feel jittery but happy. You've finally heard his voice. Beautiful just like him. Everything about him his beautiful. You jump to your seat and stare through the window.

  
He has a soft smile on his lips. Are they lips? He's a Skeleton, how does his face move the way it does? How is he drinking the coffee? Obviously has something to do with magic, he's a monster. You sigh and sink in your seat.  
Your week is almost over. Soon you'll sit in there with him. What if he talks to you again? How would you talk back? You'd probably panic, wouldn't you?

  
  
You pull out your phone. You've probably avoided him long enough.

  
  
______  
hey 

  
You watch him jump slightly and pull out his phone. He smiles and types.

  
  
~Gaster~  
GOOD MORNING.

  
  
Your heart flutters. You can't help but smile like a dork. You know what that would sound like now.

  
  
______  
Why do you talk in all caps? If you don mind me asking.....

  
  
You hope you didn't offend him. You shouldn't of sent that.

  
  
~Gaster~  
OH, YES. MY PHONE IS MOST LIKELY DIFFERENT THEN MINE. AS I MENTIONED IN THOSE NOTES ITS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO READ NORMAL LETTERS.

  
  
~Gaster~  
MY CELL PHONE IS DESIGNED BY A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE TO TRANSLATE WHAT I'M SAYING INTO THOSE SYMBOLS YOU'VE SEEN. I SUPPOSE WHEN I SEND THE MESSAGE TO YOU IT ONLY TRANSLATES INTO CAPITAL LETTERS. 

  
______  
my friend called them wingdings 

  
~Gaster~  
YES, FUNNILY ENOUGH THAT IS ALSO MY NAME.

  
  
You laugh quietly. You put your phone down and watch Gaster. You notice he keeps texting but you don't get another message. You wonder who else he's talking to. Would they like you? Could you be friends with his friends? You get another message. You're a little disappointed that's it's not gaster but Alice, which confuses you because she hates texting.

  
  
Alice  
hey do me a favor and go look at some books then return to your seat.

  
______  
Why?

  
  
You look over at her. She's gestures for you. You sigh and walk over to the science section. Gaster is a scientist, right? maybe you should try to learn more. However that does take effort. After looking over a few books you go back to your spot. That was weird.

  
  
Alice doesn't text you again. You look at her, she's staring off to the side. When you follow her gaze you notice the stare of another. A Skeleton in a blue jacket watching you. Your freeze, the feeling of being judged overwhelms you. When the skeleton notices you staring back it's natural grin grows wider. It winks at you and disappears. Just vanishes.

  
  
Well, that's not scary. Not at all. You get up from your chair and leave. You're going home, you don't want to deal with this right now. You're supposed to be happy not scared. You're not sure if Alice stops you or not. You've blocked out the world. You speed walk down the street. You're going home.

  
  
Who what that? It was a skeleton like Gaster. Could they be related? Did Gaster send it? Maybe he was bad, no. No stop that.

  
  
You slam the door to your house open and shut again. Making sure to lock it you head to your room. Paranoia taking over. You try thinking about anything else. Who knows, maybe the skeleton just thought you were cute. You need to stop jumping to the worse outcome.  
You curl into bed with your phone. Alice called. You send her a quick text saying your fine you'll talk to her later. You message Gaster.  
  
______  
Who was that

  
  
~Gaster~  
I'M AFRAID I'M UNSURE OF WHAT YOU MEAN.

  
  
You're about to respond but stop. What if he doesn't know? What if you really are paranoid. It might offend him that you just assuming that a monster looking at you was related to him.

  
  
______  
Nothing tapped the wrong name. sorry Im stupid...

  
  
~Gaster~  
ITS FINE. I'M SURE YOU'RE NOT AT ALL 'STUPID.' MY DEAR.

  
  
You feel your cheeks heat up. He called you 'dear' his dear. You curl in your blankets. He probably calls everyone that, it's probably not special, however you can't help but feel it's just for you. Hugging your pillow you wish it was him here with you, just holding him. It's too early to sleep. Does he read? Would he read in bed while you curl around him? Would he tell you what's going on? Talk excitedly about the characters and plots. You bet every word he says is unique with how his words sounded.

  
  
Does his talk about work? You should ask him about it.

  
  
______  
You're a scientist right? the lady at the cafe said something like that

  
  
~Gaster~  
YES. I WAS THE ROYAL SCIENTIST FOR MONSTERS FOR QUITE SOME TIME. I AM NO LONGER HOWEVER, I AM SIMPLY JUST A SCIENTIST. MY JOB WAS GIVEN TO A VERY SKILLED YOUNG LADY NAMED ALPHYS. HAVE YOU HEARD OF HER?

  
  
You spend a minute trying to remember that name, nothing comes to you though.

  
  
______  
no sorry I don't think I know that name? ive never been caught up with things sorry

  
  
~Gaster~ NO, ITS FINE. SHE'S A VERY TALENTED WOMAN THOUGH. HAVE YOU HEARD OF METTATON? SHE BUILT HIS BODY. THAT'S PROBABLY ONE OF HER MORE POPULAR PROJECTS EVEN IN THE UNDERGROUND.

  
  
You have heard of Mettaton. The flashy pink robot was everywhere now. So many people obsessing over him on the Internet. You had little room to speak though. You kinda are obsessing over a monster you know very little about. 

  
______  
Yeah he's kinda everywhere that's really cool though. That must have been hard to make

  
  
~Gaster~  
YES, SHE'S DOING AMAZING. I AM QUITE PROUD OF HER.

  
  
Oh no, was this his girlfriend? He speaks fondly of her, kinda in a fatherly way? You can't just ask him. That be weird. She's the royal scientist? You pull up the browser on your phone and look up her name and do a little research.  
  
  
  
There's not too much on her. A short lizard scientist. She's actually kinda cute but you couldn't picture her with Gaster. In most of the pictures have her in a group, with the king and queen and the child that saved the underground. She's always near a blue scaled lady.  
  
You also find in that picture a certain skeleton that was watching you in the library. Sans, his name is Sans.  
  
You find a recent picture with Gaster in it. His hands resting on Sans and another skeletons shoulder.  
  
They were connected. 

  
______  
did you have Sans watching me? 

  
~Gaster~  
PARDON? I'M AFRAID I DONT UNDERSTAND.

  
  
______  
Skeleton in blue jacket? Your with him in this picture I found he was watching me in the library why?

  
  
~Gaster~  
OH. YES. I MAY OF ASKED HIM TO LOOK INTO YOU. I'M SURPRISED YOU FIGURED IT OUT SO FAST.

  
  
You're shocked. Why? What do you say? How do you feel about this? What if-  
You're thoughts are cut off by another message.

  
  
~Gaster~  
PLEASE, DO NOT BE ALARMED THOUGH. THERE HAS BEEN LOTS OF MONSTER HATE MOVEMENTS IN THE CITY. SURELY YOU UNDERSTAND ME BEING CONCERNED WHEN AN UNKNOWN HUMAN STARTS APPEARING BUT REFUSES TO MAKE CONTACT.

  
  
Oh. You guess that makes sense. He is smart, you didn't even think about how he would react besides positively.

  
  
______  
why tell me now then?

  
  
~Gaster~  
SANS INFORMED ME THAT YOU'RE NOT PART OF THAT CROWD. HE IS A VERY GOOD JUDGE OF CHARACTER. I HOPE HE DIDNT FRIGHTEN YOU TOO BADLY, HE RATHER ENJOYS PLAYING JOKES ON PEOPLE.

  
  
______  
Why did you give your number to someone who could be dangerous?

  
  
He doesn't text back right away. For a moment you think maybe you made him rethink his actions when he replies.

  
  
~Gaster~  
AFTER YOUR FIRST TEXT TO ME ALPHYS WAS ABLE TO TRACK YOUR PHONE. FROM YOUR HISTORY YOU WATCH ME FROM THE LIBRARY ACROSS THE STREET A LOT. DON'T WORRY, WE DIDN'T LOOK INTO YOUR MESSAGES. JUST ACTIVITY. HUMAN PHONES ARE BUILT WITH A “GPS” I THINK ITS CALLED? YOU NEVER WENT ANY SUSPICIOUS PLACES BUT JUST TO BE SURE I ASKED SANS TO CHECK ON YOU. WE CONCLUDED YOU ARE NOT A DANGEROUS HUMAN.

  
  
Wow. You're mind is drawing a blank. This really turned around on you. You look over the messages you had with him in the past. He was able to track you just by these?  
  
You think you love this man.

  
  
~Gaster~  
I AM SORRY IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE. I SIMPLY DID NOT WISH TO LIE TO YOU IN HOPES THAT MAYBE YOU WOULD BE TRUTHFUL TO ME TOO.

  
  
He's too perfect. He's beautiful and smart and, figured out so much about you in such little time. You realize that maybe you should be a bit scared of this, he tracked you so easily but you can't only be excited for lack of a better term. Your heart fluttering and your smile hurting. He's perfect.  
  
You should probably reply.

  
  
______  
what did you want to know?

  
  
~Gaster~  
WHY EXACTLY YOU HAVE AN INTEREST IN ME. WHILE I KNOW YOU ARE NOT DANGEROUS, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME.

  
  
He really hits the hard questions, doesn't he? To be honest, you're not sure yourself how you found interest in him. He was just so beautiful, you found yourself drawn to him. His every movement mesmerized you. You don't know what else to tell him and while you might sound really creepy, he also took that risk of telling you of what he did. You really can't think of anything else to say besides. 

  
______  
You're beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Gaster is a better stalker then you are.
> 
> ALSO!!!!! CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME SHIT http://silverstarsy.tumblr.com/post/143093115514/more-doodles-for-self-insert-fics-this-time-its
> 
> DO YOU SEE IT??!!!?!?!?!? fanart for my fanfiction it makes me so happy you have no idea, silverstarsy i love you
> 
> everyone go praise them please they are precious


	6. Things never go as Gaster plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More obsessing over Gaster and panic attacks

Gaster is a composed man. He has learnt quite a lot in his years and there are few things that could truly catch him off guard.

 

______ HUMAN.  
You're beautiful

 

But that was certainly something he didn't expect. Gaster knew he was an attractive monster to other monsters. A human finding him so was quite odd but he suppose it's not impossible. Unfortunately, now he has to break the awkward news that he's not interested. However, you have shown obsessive behavior. You may not be a threat now but it's still possible. It's also possible that you will continue with your distance should he tell you too. Humans are rather unpredictable, Gaster is unsure how to interact with you. How frustrating.

 

 

______ HUMAN.  
thats probably really creepy but you really are. I see you all the time almost every morning you do is beautiful

 

 

______ HUMAN.  
I haven't watched you more then the morning of course I don't want to get in the way of your own life and alice said that if I do that she'll report me

 

 

That amused him, Gaster must admit. It did little to assure him though. He'd rather not cause conflict at all if it could be avoided.

 

 

GASTER.  
MAY I ASK WHAT ABOUT ME HAS YOUR INTREST? I FEAR I MAY NOT BE AS YOU EXPECT.

 

 

Play it safe for now. Perhaps you're content not engaging in more contact. The librarian Alice did explain your anxieties.

 

 

______ HUMAN.  
you're just so amazing I love the way your shoulders shake when you laugh you have such a nice smile and you're voice was like nothing I've ever heard before and you turn the prettiest lavender when you blush. you're so amazing I can't even explain it myself you're just this amazing feeling

 

 

You send a few more text messages apologizing for being creepy. Gaster puts his phone down. He had quite the terrible feeling about this.

 

Gaster decides to drown himself in his work. He can deal with this problem later.

 

 

Gaster soon enough finds out that ignoring the problem doesn't make it go away. As he walks into the small cafe his coffee is once again already payed for. When he goes to sit down he notices a human is sitting at the table he normally does. At first it isn't a problem, while he likes that spot he doesn't mind taking a different one. The problem shows up when he realizes the human at his table is you and you're not so stealthily staring at him. He sighs.

 

You notice Gaster has caught your stare and look at the table. Gaster can't help but be a bit irritated. He walks to his table and sits across from you. He puts on a kind smile, hoping this will turn out better then he feels it will.

 

You can't meet his eyes. Your face is burning red and you just stare at your hands. You open your mouth to speak but close it. Gaster feels kinda bad now, he can feel the nervous air coming off you.

 

"It's nice to meet you in person, ______."

 

You nod. Playing with your thumbs seemingly much more interesting then meeting the skeletons gaze. "I'm sorry." You finally speak after much difficulty.

 

Gaster's eye sockets widen. He hadn't expected you to apologize. "Pardon?" What were you sorry for?

 

You didn't answer right away. Gaster is a patient man, only questioning when your breathing started becoming uneven and eyes starting to water. "I'm so sorry." you voice cracked. Gaster wasn't sure what to do. All his worries about his safety quickly became concern for you. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so weird to you. I just wanted to talk to you but I ruined everything. I just had too..." You bring your hands to cover your face. "I'm sorry, I'll leave alone from now on."

 

You were shaking. Your arms had wrapped around yourself in a protective hold. You weren't hyperventilating but you looked you looks distant, not completely aware of what was going on around. Tears started rolling down from your eyes. The costumers at the cafe were looking at you worried.

 

Gaster stands up and offers you his hand. When you don't react he gently touches your shoulder. He coaxes you to stand and he leads you out of the cafe. Completely forgetting his drink. He looks around the area, looking for a quiet area. The library, of course. That's a familiar place for you too.

 

Gaster keeps his hand on your shoulder and takes you across the street. Your practically trembling under his touch but you barely make a sound. Opening the door and herding you inside and sitting you down. There looked to be few people in today. That's good.

 

With you sitting down, Gaster kneels in front of you. You seemed to be infatuated with him, it shouldn't be too hard to calm you down.

 

"______."

 

 

 

You're so stupid. This was a terrible idea. Now you're breaking down in front of him. You're horrible, he's going to feel bad for you. You're manipulating him, aren't you? Why can't you stop?!

 

You can't even look at him. You're briefly aware of being lead somewhere by Gaster but you're too focused on yourself. You're being so selfish. Not everything is about you. The hand on your shoulder is so comforting but it's not enough to help you. He'd get mad if you held it, wouldn't he? Of course he would, you're such a freak.

 

The library. He sits you down at the nearest table. He's going to get Alice and leave. He was nice enough to take you here but this'll probably the last time you ever talk to him. You'll never be with him. You'll never be his friend. You'll never learn anything about him all because of some stupid text. How could you be so-

 

"______."

 

His voice cuts through. Beautiful. You manage to look at him. He looks so worried. He's worried about you, isn't he? You want to reach out and touch his face. You want him to smile for you.

 

His hand touches yours. "Focus on me, my dear. You're okay. Breathe." He's all you can focus on. He's beautiful and he's focused on you. His hand completely covers yours. The glove he's wearing is smooth and soft. You turn your hand over and hold his back. He let's you. He doesn't complain as he keeps staring at you. "Breathe." You do. You take a shuttering breath and he smiles. "Good, you're doing good. Keep breathing, I'm here." You ignore the nagging voice saying he's going to leave you and nod.

 

He is here with you. He cared enough to help you. He's letting you touch him. He's praising you for something so simple.

 

"I'm sorry." Is the only thing you manage to say. You really are. He's too amazing to deal with this. He shouldn't have to put up with you. He shouldn't-

 

He shooshes you. He gives your hand a squeeze. He gives you that kind, beautiful smile and you feel your voice disappear.

 

You tug on his hand. He let's you lead it to your face. You nuzzle into it, trying to enjoy ever moment while you can. Gaster sighs and wipes away some tears from your cheeks.

 

"Perhaps we can try to-" Gaster pauses. "Retry our interactions? I am willing to attempt to get to know you but I ask that you try to think rationally about your feelings for me. Can you do that?"

 

You nod. Even if you don't think these feelings will go away you can try to be normal for him. You could do anything for him.

 

"Wonderful. You can join me in the morning instead of watching me through a window, yes?" He laughs.

 

It's one of the most beautiful things you've ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for taking so long to write this.


	7. Gaster needs more sleep

You lay wide awake in bed. Trying to 'think about your feelings rationally.' You don't really understand what he meant by that. You already know you're a freak. What else is there to think about?

 

Is it really that weird to like him? He's beautiful, he's been so sweet. He helped you and didn't hate you. Is it that weird to,

 

Maybe...

 

Love him?

 

He doesn't hate you, sure he's a bit uncomfortable with you but maybe if you could pretend to be normal you might have a chance. Your plans on how you'd meet him crashed and burned so maybe instead you should let him lead? You can wait for him, wait until he's comfortable with you. You read online that monsters love easier then humans. You wonder if that's true, if he'd learn to love you back. Even if not in a romantic sense.

 

Stop. No. You need to tone down those thoughts.

 

The flutter in your heart makes you giddy and sick.

 

You think you can play normal for Gaster.

 

 

The next morning when you go into the cafe to pay for Gaster's drink. You don't leave, Instead going to sit at Gasters table after tactfully evading the questions about if you were okay from the day before. By tactfully you mean shy nods and quietly thanking them for their concern.

 

He still payed for your hot chocolate. You were grateful even if you didn't need it. That he, even after revealing he wasn't comfortable with you would still get you this.

 

You take this time to relax. To make yourself calm as to not scare Gaster away again. You focus on your drink, blocking out the rest of the world. Don't be weird. Don't be creepy. You can do this.

 

"Heya, Kiddo. Look like you got a latte on your mind."

 

You snap out of your daze to look at a familiar skeleton in a blue jacket. At first that sense of dread shows it ugly face until you notice.

 

"W-was that a pun?"

 

The skeletons smile seems to grow wider. It shrugs and sits in Gaster's spot. It annoys you, you're suppose to sit with him. "Names Sans, Sans the skeleton. So, You gotta crush on my pops, it's hilarious."

 

"Pops?" What? This was Gaster's son? How old was the monster?

 

"Yup, my dad. Just got him back from an accident, y'know? Kinda worried about him getting hurt." Sans was casual, he looked at ease but you felt like he was staring into you. Despite how calm he seemed you couldn't help but feel this was a silent threat.

 

You're interest was caught by the mention of an accident. "Is he okay?" Is the only thing you thought to say. Was it from another human? Was that why he was nervous around you? Were you making it harder for him? The idea of hurting him-

 

"Kid. Stop." You tense. What were you doing? Did he know what you were thinking? The world feels more still around you two. "______, right? Look bud." He sits forward. Arms resting on the table as he watches you. "It ain't my place to talk about this but I can tell you're a good person. Take care of my dad." He passes you a piece of paper with a number on it. The world somehow comes back to life around "Text me sometime. Be ready for a skele-ton of bad jokes though."

 

You let out a small laugh. This was really weird but you guess the skeleton is just watching out for Gaster. "Thanks." You quietly mutter. You wonder if he has any other kids.

 

The skeleton before you shrugs and gets up. "Oh yeah, Gast won't be coming here today. Spent an all nighter, actually a few all nighters, and passed out on the couch. Wanted me to come tell you so you didn't think he was avoiding you. Welp, see ya around."

 

You say a quick goodbye as he leaves. You add his number to your phone. You decide to message him later though, he just left. It be awkward to text him right away.

 

Gaster had sent him so you wouldn't get worried. He really was such a caring person. A smile creeps on your face as you drink your hot chocolate. He cared enough to not make you worry. You could imagine him coming home and trying to stay awake for you, even though he's obviously tired. Having to be forced into bed and passing out the second he laid down. You'll have to make sure he gets enough sleep when you get to know him better.

 

With him not here and your drink done there's no reason to stay in the cafe. You move onto the library, you haven't updated Alice on everything's that's going on yet, you're not sure where she was yesterday. Upon entering the library your friend rushes to you.

 

"There you are, I saw everything yesterday. Tell me what happened, my goodness. I didn't want to interrupt but I swear if he hurt you..." Alice rambles on for a bit before allowing you to explain what happened.

 

 

 

Gaster, despite being exhausted was a very light sleeper. What felt like lifetimes of the emptiness of the void made him sensitive to all sounds. No longer having it muddled by the glass that kept him from the sight of others. The elder scientist wasn't even sure what woke him up. He sighs, dragging his hand along his face in a poor attempt to wake up again.

 

He picks up his phone, it's on silent so it couldn't of been what woke him up. Checking the time, at least he got a few hours of sleep. He did have a text message from you though.

 

  
______ HUMAN  
sweet dreams

 

  
He chuckles. That message would of been pointless if it woke him up. How did you know he was sleeping? Wait, no. Gaster has asked Sans to talk to you. Hopefully his son didn't frighten you more.

 

  
GASTER.  
THANK YOU, DEAR.

 

  
He sends the text and tosses the cell phone to the side. Forcing himself to get up off his bed. No, the couch? He didn't make it to his bed it seems. That's probably why he awoke, the living room wasn't as sound proofed from the outside world has his room. A car would a loud engine or even some people walking by and talking loudly could of woken him up.

 

He really needs some coffee.

 

Honestly coffee rarely wakes him up anymore but it is a strange comfort. Getting up from the couch he heads to the kitchen to put on a pot, the Cafe made much better coffee then his own but he'll survive.

 

His thoughts drift you or more specially seeing you in the void. Gaster had watched many timelines come to pass. Many times had he watched being freed only to be dragged back into the never ending darkness when it reset, only able to remember bits and pieces of his time free. It's a strange feeling, he imagines this timeline won't feel real when he inevitably returns. All timelines he's viewed became blurred during his time free, leaving him to guess and stress over possible outcomes.

 

He knows he's seen your face before. Along with a sense fear of you, or is it fear for you? He can't even tell his own emotions and it frustrates him to no ends. Pouring himself a cup of coffee and returning to the couch.

 

He got another text message from you.

 

  
______ HUMAN.  
did you sleep well?

 

  
Gaster sighed. You seemed genuinely interested in him. How could he tell if you were dangerous or not? If you were he'd like to deal with this right away but he has no way of knowing. Sans had seemed perfectly fine with you but his son rarely acted on threats until it was too late.

 

  
GASTER.  
I SLEPT WELL, THANK YOU.

 

  
He kept his answer short. Reply out of habit that he was fine. He supposes he'll just have to play along with the plot of this story. There isn't much he could do.

 

Perhaps this isn't as bad as he wants to believe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been slow lately.
> 
> I've been trying to write these really cool oneshots but honestly with how long they are now they could probably be turned into little stories


	8. Papyrus ships it

This time as you enter the Cafe, Gaster is there before you, already sitting at his table and working on papers. You get your hot chocolate, thanking the lady behind the counter and rushing away from her as she glances between you and Gaster. Nope, not dealing with that, thank you.

 

You take a seat across from Gaster, mumbling and small hello. He glances up at you and smiles before returning to his work. You sip at your hot chocolate and try to discreetly look at his papers. They're all written in those weird symbols through. You wonder if you could learn them. Would that count as weird? He wouldn't have to know.

 

"Are you curious about my work?" Gaster snaps you out of your thoughts. You guess you need to work on being more sneaky.

 

"K-kinda, yeah." Your voice is a lot quieter then you intended. Did he even hear you?

 

Apparently he did. "Back in the underground I had created something called the Core. I'll spare you the details, chances are you won't understand it all. It was an geothermal energy source for magical electricity, much more efficient then what humans have currently. I am working on recreating it but different. The surface has much more usable sources and I am working to develop a copy of the Core to work for hydraulic energy. Once it is successful I plan to work into other types of energy as well but one step at a time."

 

You feel a little hurt when he said you wouldn't understand it all. You knew he was right, you were pretty stupid but it still caused an ache in your chest.

 

That is really impressive though. He knew he was going to succeed already, you couldn't help but smile as he spoke. Like he already knew what to say, he was prepared for these questions. You suppose he would need too working on a project that big. His words were so confidant in his abilities. You could imagine him working with delicately, see him getting lost in his work and forgetting the world around him while he makes every detail perfect.

 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Gaster asks in an amused tone.

 

You immediately sink in your seat. You were being weird again. You try to think of some sort of excused but you panicked and no ideas came to mind. You glance at Gaster slightly.

 

"Oh, oh no. Don't worry! It's not a bad thing, you have a lovely smile!" His own smile seems forced and lined with concern.

 

He said you had a lovely smile.

 

Your stomach is doing flips and your heart flutters. Your face feels on fire. You laugh awkwardly, not sure how to take the complement. You mumble a thank you but you doubt it's understandable. You're about to tell him that your smile could never live up to his but you stop yourself, you'd probably get off track and say more things then just that. You're trying to not be creepy.

 

Gaster relaxes at your reaction. You wonder if you seem that unstable to him. Surely not, he doesn't know you that well. He sighs and returns to his work. You just smile and watch him, sipping at your hot chocolate. You could be happy like this. Just enjoying his presence in front of you. In a comfortable silence. This is more then you probably deserve. You'll take whatever you can get.

 

 

 

This pattern continues on for the next month. You meet Gaster in the Cafe and enjoy the morning with him before he leaves and you go to the library. Alice listens to whatever you tell her about your "little morning dates." as she called them. The idea of them being dates makes you nervous. You made a point to never mention they're called that to Gaster.

 

For the most part, you two always sit in silence. Gaster only really answers your questions. On some days when he's in a good mood he'll ask about your life. Unfortunately there's not a whole lot to tell him.

 

You don't have a job, your parents take care of you even if they're never home. You avoid telling him that. You don't want him to know that you can't even take care of yourself. You don't want to tell him that you pay for his coffee from your personal allowance. He doesn't need to know, that money is for whatever you want and you want to spend it on him.

 

You feel like such a child, calling it an allowance.

 

 

This morning is different. Gaster seems slightly impatient and nervous. He stares out the window and his hands play with the rim of his coffee.

 

Before you can ask him what's wrong he speaks. "Are you doing anything today?"

 

You freeze. Your throat tightens. Why was he asking? Did he want to do something with you? Could he be warming up to you? No, stop. Don't get your hopes up. Maybe he's just curious. "Y-yes...Wait, no. I meant no, I'm uh, not doing anything." You probably look really stupid.

 

He chuckles and smiles at you. Seemingly a bit more calm now. "Would you like to join me and my sons for dinner? My youngest has caught word of you and is... very excited to meet you." A pretty purple colours his cheek bones.

 

You feel like your heart is about to explode. You nod you're head immediately. "I-I would love too!" You're probably too excited. You sink down and drink your hot chocolate to try and pretend your calmer then you are.

 

 

 

Your practically shaking and standing in front of a door like a weirdo. You double checked the address to make sure it was correct and then checked again... and again.

 

You're so nervous. What if you mess up? Sans seemed okay with you. You've only texted him a few times but he seemed pretty cool. Gaster's other son, you don't remember even his name. What if he hates you? What if he only wanted you here to tell you off. Gaster seemed to warm up to you if you mess this up it could undo all your progress. You don't want this to be anymore awkward for him then it already is.

 

So here you are, standing outside the door to Gaster's home. Feeling like you're about to cry, anxiety ruining any spark of hope you had before you got here. Maybe you should just leave. Tell Gaster you got sick and couldn't make it, it wouldn't be a complete lie. You did feel like you were about to throw up.

 

Suddenly your phone buzzes, one new message.

 

 

*Sans  
how long do you plan on standing out there, kiddo?

 

 

______  
I dont thikn I can do it

 

 

You're hands are shaking so much, you're surprised it's that understandable.

 

 

*Sans  
you're gonna do fine. papyrus will love you, there's no possible way he won't.

 

 

Papyrus, that was his name. You don't reply. You can do this, it's fine. You're not about to talk about why you would bail when someone's already saw you. You can do this.

 

For Gaster...

 

You get another message.

 

 

*Sans  
here, i'll help.

 

 

Before you can comprehend what that meant the door bursts open, nearly giving you a heart attack. A tall skeleton stood in the doorway. Smiling down at you, wearing a crop top and skinny jeans. You notice right away it's not Gaster.

 

"GREETINGS HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET A POTENTAL ROMANTIC INTEREST FOR MY DEAR FATHER." Papyrus practically screams. Gaster wasn't lying when he said his youngest son was very excited

 

"Papyrus! They are not a romantic interest!" You hear Gaster yell at his son. You see him standing behind the other skeleton, his face completely purple. Even darker then his usual soft lavender. He's even more beautiful.

 

"NYEH HEH HEH! NOT YET! HUMAN. ARE YOU READY TO HAVE AN AMAZING DINNER WITH YOUR FUTURE FAMILY!?"

 

You honestly don't know what to do or how to react. You hear Sans laughing somewhere inside the house. You glad at least someone is enjoying this. You force your lips to twitch into a smile. "Y-yes?"

 

"WONDERFUL!" The skeleton runs back into the house, leaving the door open for you.

 

You step inside and look up to Gaster, deeply confused. Gaster has his face buried in his hands. Only removing one to close the door behind you.

 

"Sorry." You're not sure if it's really your fault but in all honesty, you apologize out of habit.

 

Gaster just waves you off. "It's not you're fault, Papyrus has always been..." He trails off, looking for the right word.

 

You smile at him. "I think he's pretty cute. Nothing like you but that was really adorable."

 

Gaster chuckles and nods. He regains his composure and leads you into the house. It's simple and mostly clean except for two different socks on the floor, both of different colour and size from each other. There's sticky notes surrounding them. You wonder what's up with that but you're too nervous to try and investigate.

 

Sans is sprawled over the couch, face down. His arm dangling over the couch holding his phone. How could he tell you were outside from there? He probably moved before you got in.

 

"Take a seat with Sans, I need to make sure Papyrus doesn't set the house on fire." Gaster quickly dismisses himself and retreats into another room. Presumably the kitchen.

 

You sit on the couch, by Sans feet. He's not big enough to take up the whole couch but as you sit down he slowly sits up. "Glad you could make it, I felt like there's been a door between us for awhile."

 

You roll your eyes. "Yeah, sorry." Again you apologize without thinking.

 

"NONSENSE! FATHER. I KNOW YOU ARE NOT AS SKILLED IN ROMANCE AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO BE INTIMITDATED BY IT." You hear yelled.

 

You look at Sans who's cracking up with laughter. You can't help yourself. You both end up laughing. You trying to muffle it with your hands but failing horribly.

 

"STOP LAUGHING!" Holy shit, Gaster yells. Sounding much like his son. It only succeeds in making you two laugh more, going into hysterics.

 

You get the feeling this dinner is going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip my heart. I got so giddy writing Papyrus, it's lovely


End file.
